Horitsuba Hots
by Myuki88
Summary: Its about the highschool, horitsuba high to be exact and its how a funny love story unfolds between the gym teacher, kurogane and the new home ec teacher, tomoyo. And with a little push from fai, they might be able hit it off.


"AH, kuro-pi, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Fai said as he entered kurogane's gym. "Where else would I be during class, stupid" Kurogane growled, "in fact, why aren't you with your class?" kurogane growled at him. Several students stopped running when they saw kurogane getting mad at fai, scared that kurogane would try to kill him…again. Fai always found a way to push kurogane's buttons. "Oh silly kuro-pon, I just thought needed a break so I got a sub!" Fai exclaimed smiling cheerily. "YOU GOT A SUB SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORK!?" "Kurogane yelled. "All the students stopped running and stared at them. "Keep running brats!" Kurogane yelled at them, and they all started up again as fast as the could, only insane people (like fai) wanted to get in trouble with kurogane a second time. "You are an idiot…so, why did you come down here, the gym is a long way from your class and the teachers lounge." Kurogane said rubbing his temples. "OH YES, I forgot, thank you for reminding me kuro-woof!, the old home ec. Teacher was fired for harassing that student remember?" Fai asked the ever annoyed kurogane. "yeah what of it?" Kurogane asked boredly. "Well we are getting a new one…I here she's very pretty." Fai smirked at kurogane already making plans.

"Miss Daidouji, I think you've got the job, Said Yuuko, the principle. "Really!, I wont let you down!" Tomoyo said bowing and exiting the school to get ready to start her class for the next day.

Tomoyo went home and started to pick out her outfit, and prepare a lesson. "okay, so I should read an example of how to make something, give them the recipe and directions the let them start." Tomoyo said concentrating hard on the paper in front of her while lying at the foot of her bed, wanting to do everything perfect on her first day.

"Ok class, now that I have given you instructions, you can find your partner and start baking, remember any kind of cake will do!" Tomoyo called out gently, watching her class happily, proudly even. 35 minutes later the majority of the cakes were done, and Tomoyo was grading each one on taste and appearance, only taking the tiniest sliver of each cake, leaving the rest to the student to take home or give to her. The majority of the students wanted to bring them home, so they put them in boxes, all the leftover cakes were left in cake display cases. 'RING' that was the bell. "Okay students if you want to take home your cake come get it after school, now shoo!" she said cheerily and started cleaning up for her next class. "Ooooh I smell yumminess coming from this classroom!" a voice called from outside the door, then a foot then a body then a face! "Oh hello, um, who are you?" Tomoyo asked politely. "Oh dear me I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Fai D. Flourite , from the science department, pleased to meet you!" Fai bowed and looked up at the smiling Tomoyo. "Well hello fai-san, do you mind me calling you that?" Tomoyo paused then asked. "Of course, I would have it none other way." "Well I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, nice to meet you!" she said cheerily. "Say would you like to go out for dinner with me and my friend?" Fai asked making a pouty face. "O-ok, sure, I'd love to!" Tomoyo said clapping her small hands together. "Okay, okay meet me by the front door of the school after 8th period, k? ciao" and he left.

"Come on, come on, You'll love her kuro-poo! So get your butt out to that door and wait with me." Fai said laughing. "Whatever" Kurogane said moping against the wall. "Uh um hi I'm here" came a soft voice from behind them. "Welcome Tomoyo-chan!" Fai yelled out and hugged her. Kurogane turned around and told fai "let her go or she'll suffocate…stupid." he said. As fai released her he saw a small petite frame with dark purple eyes and purple tinted hair. He was shocked, he had never seen someone so pretty. "Kuro-sama, you'll get flies in your mouth if you leave it open like that!" Fai said smirking. Tomoyo looked at him funny thin smirked like fai, "Yes kuro-sama, we wouldn't want that now would we?" she walked by and trailed her hand along his arm as she walked past. 'THAT LITTLE JERK, she's just as bad as that other idiot, (he means fai) but now it's a girl, a PRETTY girl at that. "Uhg" he moaned "Lets just go" he said getting his composure back. "Ok kuro-puppy!" fai said grabbing tomoyos hand and walking with her hand in his and kurogane walking behind them with his normal grumpy look on his face.

"Ah," fai groaned, "I don't think I could eat another bite" He then handed the bill to kurogane who snatched it out of fai's hand and grumbled as he signed his name on the receipt. "Then why did you eat so much" Tomoyo giggled, she herself had only had a chicken salad. "Ah, my dear Tomoyo-chan, it was because I could!" Fai said burping. "That's stupid" Kurogane yelled, drawing attention from the rest of the beings in the restraunt. "YOU DRAG ME HERE HAVE ME SPEND MY MONEY AND YOU GET AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE! ARE YOU STUPID! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME!" kurogane yelled even louder. "Kuro-poo, I think you the one who has no shame right now, look everyone is staring at you." Fai stated setting Tomoyo off giggling. "Ah what the crap, I'm outta here." kurogane mumbled, Tomoyo ran after him while fai waited for their waiter to come back. "Kuro-chan, please don't go." Tomoyo begged holding on to kurogane's sleeve. "Why should I stay?!" he said getting a little less angry, I mean who could after seeing a cute little pout like that. "Because, kuro-chan, I wan tto get to know you and fai, I don't have any friends exept my sister and my friend soma, so I want some more friends, and I would like fai to be one…and I want you to be my friend, kurogane." she whispered the last part an dlet her grip slacken on his sleeve and looked down. Kurogane looked at her kind of surprised, he then patted her head and walked away. 'Why…why did I get so shy like that when I talked to him…why' Tomoyo wandered. 'What was she talking about, wanting to be my friend, how can she say that when she doesn't even know me,' he thought. Unknown to them, fai had watched the whole thing, and was already planning more.


End file.
